just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Fragment's Note: Silver Blizzard
Fragment's Note: Silver Blizzard is a re-written self-insert fanfiction created by Darkfire545. It is a re-boot of a previous attempt at a Fragment's Note fanfiction, mainly attempting to fix the previous story's major flaws and pitfalls. This story is still loosely connected to the Fragment's Note ''canon; Miu Tenjo's intervention in time ends up creating a spontaneous inconsistency in the time stream, pushing it towards a completely different path. Thanks to this intervention, Yukitsuki Asaka ends up studying abroad in America. Synopsis ''Yukitsuki Asaka is a burdened soul. Tormented by the Incident and her actions in the past and in Miu's timeline, she decides to take her last year in secondary school studying abroad in a completely new environment. Determined to somehow redeem herself through helping others with their issues, she takes the initiative and gets herself involved within a small tight-knit bunch of friends. Unbeknownst to her, intervention might be just what pushes one of them over the edge. Bobby Topalis is a lost soul. At first glance, he's got a valuable asset; a solid, capable friend group he's known since childhood, including one such friend who's practically a blood brother. Yet the arrival of a newcomer acts as a catalyst, causing the challenges surrounding him to meld together, awakening a twisted hybrid of the demons of his past and the fears of his present. Unsure of how to handle everything, he settles on an extreme solution that might cost someone the ultimate price. Acts and Parts * Act I: A Mirror ** Part I: Transparent ** Part II: Too High A Wall ** Part III: Shattered Glass * Act II: Countless Paths ** Part I: Playing God ** Part II: Earn Your Happy Ending ** Part III: Dear Friend * Act III: Another Chance * tba Character List Major Characters "Bobby Topalis" - The protagonist of the story, and the writer of A Different Perspective. Compared to his ADP self, Bobby is notably flip-flopping between the emotionally jumbled and slightly dreamy state from ADP along with a more cynical view on life. Writing said story puts him in a reflective state; it is told in a flashback-esque manner, similar to that of a journal or a written recollection of events. This actually turns out to be the case for the first Part of the story, which is ultimately something that Bobby wrote to record events and reflect on himself. Not wanting to cause anyone else worry through what he wrote, the protagonist decides on the pseudonym "Bobby" in an attempt to make the story sound like fiction to anyone else who read it. Yukitsuki Asaka - A transfer student who joins in the middle of the year. She gives off a refined aura, but seems to be weighed down by something in her past. Sherman Tendo - Sherman's rendition in ADP is an obvious idealization of his true self. Though he still contains the falsely mature facade and the jovial interior, he is notably much more of an immature slacker than before, a topic which was greatly glazed over in ADP. Ayame Ootori - A girl who shows up soon after Yukitsuki transfers and appears whenever an incident occurs. She is the one who informs Bobby of Yukitsuki's full past, which inspires him to write ADP ''and record the past events. 'Anna Kageshiro '- A girl who usually remains quiet, but often quickly opens up to others when certain topics are brought up. She's an aspiring manga artist. Supporting and Recurring Characters 'Andrew Topalis' - Bobby's father, who he is on tense terms with for a variety of reasons. Though he doesn't directly impact the main plotline, Andrew's influence on his son and the Tendo twins makes him an indirect force on the story's events. 'Alanna Topalis' - Bobby's mother, and a close friend of the Tendo twins' parents. It was her decision to take the twins under the family's care. 'Megumi Tendo' - Like Sherman, Megumi's ''ADP self has been drastically warped to fit the storyline. In reality, Megumi is more like a parent to Sherman; she often has to remind him to get things done and feels more responsible for his actions, mainly thanks to Andrew's perspective on Sherman. Matthew Wang - The appointed "leader" of Bobby's friend group, a spontaneous, quick-moving, and quick-thinking boy with a buzz cut. Ethan Hsu - A caring, selfless boy who is shorter than the others and a part of Bobby's friend group. His kindness stems from his twin brother Brandon. Howard Lewis - A childhood friend of Matthew's; a quiet guy who often acts tough and cool. Many people mistake him for a thug because of his appearance and reputation, but he is a nice person at heart. He actually receives a lot of academic pressure from his family and parents. Ella Walker - A part of Bobby's friend group, who originally joined because she believed she had a crush on Sherman. She acts as the "sane one" who keeps the others in line, and is the first to notice that there is more to Ayame than meets the eye. Nick Collins '- The resident casanova wannabe. He has a tendency to assume things and played a major role in Bobby's past. 'Tristan Fiedler - A boy who spends a lot of time fencing and studying swords, and a friend of Anna's. He also has some interest in psychology. Kazuha Tokimiya - A close friend of Ayame's in Japan; a boisterous and energetic girl and a good friend. Like Ayame, there's more to her than meets the eye, of course... more tba Trivia * Unlike the previous rendition of the fanfiction, the other canon Fragment's Note characters have very limited impact on the plot; in fact, during the first act, they are only mentioned a few times. * At its core, the storyline is still similar to canon: Yukitsuki reaching out to a troubled boy, trying to find atonement in helping him. However, there are a few major differences in the concepts of the canon and this story: ** The protagonist's fragmenting relationship with his father, resulting in an inner urge for a big brother mentor figure. Since Kyoichi is an orphan, this is absent in the canon. ** Unlike Kyoichi, Bobby is more heavily influenced by the people around him; this plays an important role in his past with Howard and Matthew. ** Bobby also inadvertently causes a major injury to another character that seriously debilitates them. While Kyoichi still gets Kazuha (in the Yukitsuki route) or Ayame (in the Shizuku route) hurt, this injury heals quickly thanks to Kazuha's technology and is mostly ignored for the rest of the story. In the fanfiction, however, Bobby's actions cause Sherman to fall off of a hotel roof and into a coma, which completely changes the course of the story. ** Kyoichi had no visible inner demons to fight; as such, there is no present psychological battle in canon. ** In the fanfiction, Ayame reaches out to Kazuha after discovering the inconsistency in the timestream. Thanks to this, Kazuha knows about Ayame's status as an irregularity at the beginning of the story, and is working with her at the start. None of this occurs in the canon; instead, Miu has to explain Ayame's status to Kazuha after she fails to come up with a solution to save Kyoichi. * Many of the original characters were loosely based off of Darkfire545's various childhood memories. * This story is actually connected to its original edition, as ''A Different Perspective ''is, in reality, a story written by Bobby as he contemplates how the tale would have been if things had gone with Ayame and Kazuha's plans. Category:DF's Fan Works Category:Fragment's Note: Silver Blizzard